makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Smashbrosmike
'Basic Info ' Smashbrosmike is a user who claims to be 16 years of age. He revealed his age upon MasterWarlord suspecting he was an underaged user. He is clearly going through puberty, as he once asked a random user with a Peach avatar in the Official SSB4 Discussion thread if he was female, much to the user’s disgust. Smashbrosmike has a consistent grammar style that’s very awkward and recognizable, lacking proper punctuation. While it may seem at first that Smashbrosmike is a troll, this is not the case, as he is instead literally mentally retarded, actually thinking he’s doing good with his posts. Smashbrosmike posts in streaks, rarely showing up but posting in massive quantities when present. Smashbrosmike’s main is apparently Bowser, which would make sense considering his obsession with K. Rool that causes even MasterWarlord (A huge K. Rool supporter) to raise an eyebrow. 'In Make Your Move ' Smashbrosmike has been around in Make Your Move since the early start of Make Your Move 3, when he first posted his horribly underdetailed K. Rool moveset. He generally went ignored considering the detail movement had not yet occurred. He later came back and posted several underdetailed movesets such as Ridley. Smashbrosmike’s movesets always consisted of 4 not so special Special Moves that would be more suited to being tilts along with a final smash, the typical amateur’s moveset. People tried to help Smashbrosmike improve once the quality standard of movesets went up from the detail movement and he started showing up more often with his terrible movesets, but Smashbrosmike refused to listen and went on with his postings of terrible movesets. Smashbrosmike condemns any movesets for characters he doesn’t like, ignoring their quality, such as MasterWarlord’s Joker, causing him to anger many people. Smashbrosmike’s best moveset was an actual full list of moves for Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, but the moves were still as generic and underdetailed as ever. Smashbrosmike went on to demand people to make him a moveset for Groundskeeper Willie moveset from the Simpsons to be largely ignored, eventually resorting to making one himself. He never got past the neutral A combo and the ftilt in a preview, even those being generic, imbalanced, and underdetailed. This was the last of the user in Make Your Move 3. In Make Your Move 4, Smashbrosmike was not nearly as active, much to everyone’s relief, although he did come back to haunt people, demanding everyone to make him a moveset for an exceptionally bad rap singer. Chris Lionheart was very fed up with Smashbrosmike and tried to scare him out at this point. The user tried to cheer up Lionheart by making a Lyndis moveset for him, knowing his Lionheart’s obsession with Fire Emblem, but this only further angered him, it quite possibly being the worst moveset he ever made. Smashbrosmike left the topic after this event and hasn’t been seen in Make Your Move for an exceptional time. 'In the Official SSB4 Discussion Thread ' Smashbrosmike is a very regular poster in the SSB4 thread, passing up even MasterWarlord among other regulars of the thread in post count. Smashbrosmike constantly demands various characters to be in/out of the game, and presents no reasons to back up his claims. Should anyone challenge Smashbrosmike, he’ll usually go into a tantrum and curse them out, although more recently he’s toned down on this slightly. Still, Smashbrosmike fails to ever use any logic, the “coolness” of his characters being all they need to get into Smash in his little world. Smashbrosmike posted many more of his terrible movesets in the SSB4 thread, as well as boss movesets that only consisted of 2 pathetically underdetailed attacks that made even Brawl’s Petey Piranha look like a good boss. Smashbrosmike’s idiocy attracted others to himself to the thread and they took up a large amount of posts. Chief Mendez tried to lead the others to ignore Smashbrosmike, but some fools such as MasterWarlord acknowledged his presence and tried to tell him why he was wrong, causing him to become all the more rabid. Eventually there was so much spam from Smashbrosmike’s idiocy that DarkSerenade created the Official SSB4 Discussion Group user group, where intelligent debate could be held in private, only intelligent users being invited in (The former regulars of the SSB4 thread). Rarely do people venture back into the SSB4 thread less they get into a clash with the dreaded user known as Smashbrosmike. 'Stances on Super Smash Bros 4 ' Smashbrosmike is a rabid supporter of K. Rool getting into Smash, much to MasterWarlord’s annoyance, as his support of him causes those against K. Rool to become even more disgusted with him. Smashbrosmike also supporters Ridley, Black Shadow, and Lyndis, and while he supports other characters these three along with K. Rool are most common. Smashbrosmike has picked up supporting Dixie Kong due to being around during the large amount of debates between MasterWarlord and Pieman over whether K. Rool or Dixie Kong should be in SSB4, believing both should be in, further disgusting MasterWarlord. Smashbrosmike also believes that Deathborn from F-Zero should be the final boss of SSB4 and that the title of SSB4 will be Super Smash Bros Generations, refusing to have anyone question him on either of these matters. 'Super Smash Bros Generations ' The earliest point in time this came into being was when people in the SSB4 thread were wondering what the title of SSB4 would be, Smashbrosmike always bringing up this title. Smashbrosmike went on to post a roster of characters for the game and a pathetically underdetailed SSE in the SSB4 thread entitled “Super Smash Bros Generations”, which was a ridiculously long post that caused the regulars of the thread to flee it in terror. Smashbrosmike went on to form a user group for his ideal SSB4, titled after the name of the game. He sent out many invites to regulars such as Spadefox, but only people with IQ levels around that of the user’s joined the group. Those that did join the group praised Smashbrosmike, causing his immersion in his little world where his ideas were grand and everyone loved them to become even larger. Smashbrosmike eventually opened a topic with the title of the game in the General Brawl Discussion, claiming a friend of his was making his idea in Game Maker. Smashbrosmike claimed that the game would rival Super Smash Flash, raising the eyebrows of many. Many people (Including those who were making real flash Smash Bros games) posted in the thread being highly skeptical of Smashbrosmike’s ability to make a game what with his terrible ideas and horrendous grammar. They wern’t able to be completely sure of Smashbrosmike’s inability to make the game at first, but when Smashbrosmike said his friend had successfully gotten the characters to walk and double jump, it was confirmed, most people leaving the thread in disgust. MasterWarlord theorizes that Smashbrosmike’s “friend” does not exist, as one would be hard pressed to find someone to make this terrible game idea for such a mentally challenged individual.